This invention relates generally to the field of digital visual recording devices and more specifically to a digital X-ray capture device.
In the medical field, doctors frequently take X-ray images of a portion of a patient's body for diagnostic purposes. These X-ray images are done on high resolution black and white film. The images are usually stored in a filing area along with the rest of the patient's medical history. The storage of these X-rays takes considerable room in a medical office. Additionally, the film may become lost or damaged over time. Additionally, presentation of the film to the patient is often difficult. Finally, it is time consuming to send X-ray films to other medical specialists who are not in close proximity to the film storage facility.Recently, with advances in digital radiography, a number of manufacturers are offering digital X-ray sensors for sale to medical practitioners such as dentists and doctors. These devices capture X-ray exposure directly, instead of a photographic film process, and then display it on a computer screen. Another digital method involves the digital scanning of an X-ray film that has been taken by conventional means, so that a digital copy of the X-ray film can be stored and manipulated in a standard computer.
However, there are a number of deficiencies in each of these two technologies. First, the digital method of taking an X-ray type picture eliminates the safety feature of having an original “hard” copy of the X-ray. If there is a crash of computer or hard drive that is storing digital images or there is data corruption, there is no original X-ray film to go back to. Second, if a medical practitioner wishes to see an enlarged image of the digital X-ray, the image can become pixilated, meaning that rather than having a smooth clear picture, the image is visibly broken up into its component pixel dots and therefore not able to be viewed. In the second option of digitally scanning an existing X-ray film, the scanning process is time consuming. There is a warm up time for the machine, and then the scanning process itself has preview and high-resolution scan step that can take several minutes. Additionally, the moving parts in a scanner, such as stepper motors and moving platens are susceptible to breakage and also contribute to the high cost of the scanning system.